


6ittersw33t

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say true love transcends beyond death and any reincarnations that could attempt to mute it in even the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6ittersw33t

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like 2013 okay pls don't judge me too harshly thanks

A scream. One last drop of sweat rolling down his temples. One more shallow breath, and then the angry life in his eyes has faded out, nothing more than glass for what it looks like as he slumps. Burnt wrists are released from the red-hot irons and Disciple scrambles up, released from her troll-made prison of the E%ecutioner to weep at Signless’s feet.

She blinks up at the blue-blooded, muscled one, pleading with him to end her life as well. “A life without him is not worth living, it isn’t a fucking life!” She’d shrieked at him, tears continuing to stream down olive-tinted cheeks as she’d broken down in front of the highbloods that’d been responsible for her love’s death.

Cold eyes had portrayed a refusal that would not be communicated through words. No. He would not give her that release, and she knew better than to try and force him to.

It’s with a heart so heavy she feels as though it’s been left behind with Sign as she walks off, his scriptures and lessons of peace and happiness running through her emotionally destroyed thinkpan as she stalks off.

_[55 sweeps later]_

As she lays on the bed, wheezing with every breath, she laughs a bit to herself. “I can finally see him,” she mumbles with a dry cough, blood spraying out of her throat as it stains the blanket and the life leaves her slitted eyes, pupils dilating until they’re nearly round, filling almost the entirety of her olive irises and she’s gone as well.

Sweeps compounded upon sweeps of walking around the dream bubbles, ghostly white eyes constantly brimming with pink tears as he tries to call out, to get someone’s, anyone’s attention, but they never look. _It’s just a mutant, don’t look at him._ Even the ones that do pay attention to him only turn their gazes away once more, ashamed of even having laid an eye upon him for a single moment, and the even fewer trolls that’d spoken to him hadn’t seen his love.

In a way he’s relieved; it means she’s still alive, and, hopefully happy, even though he knows that she could never truly be happy without him. It goes without say.

Suddenly he’s hit by a wave of emotions, so strong he feels as though he’s crushed by the weight of them.

He inhales. “Get your shit together,” he mutters to himself. Then he tries to get up, and realizes that the reason he can’t get up is because something had literally run into him. More like run on top of him; he’s squished underneath it. He takes in another breath, then freezes as he realizes he knows that scent.

He looks up.

“...D-Disciple, is...i-is that you?”

She sobs and so does he, the sound synchronized as they cry, cry with relief, cry with happiness and joy that cannot be expressed through mere words at seeing each other once more.

“N-Never leave me again, Sign, please, I-I beg of you-!”

“I won’t, I swear on my existence.”

 


End file.
